1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cupolas and more specifically to cupola roof panels with snap-fit edges which are easier to assemble than that of the prior art.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Cupola roof panels are typically assembled by sliding a roof connector over turned-up ends of two adjacent roof panels. The problem with the prior art assembly method is that it is time consuming and strenuous. Sometimes, the turned-up end of each roof panel will displace relative to each other with the result that the roof may disassemble and be destroyed by the wind. Further, the cupola panels must be slightly curved so that the roof connector does not slide off. It is very expensive and time consuming from a manufacturing standpoint to make curved turned-up edges on each roof panel.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for cupola roof panels with snap-fit edges which allow secure sealing of the roof panels to each other, and for quick and non-fatiguing assembly.